


Bear With Us

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Casual Cannibalism, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie and Venom need to find a safer way to casually converse about cannibalism.





	Bear With Us

They were on their way to Mrs Chen’s, talking about the successful hunt the night before when Eddie became aware of the problem.

He was used to a certain amount of staring when he wandered down the street, loudly holding a seemingly one sided conversions with Venom. The headphones Anne had given them for Christmas helped, making it seem more like a phone conversation rather than outright madness, and they kept some of the worried looks from passersby at bay. Apparently though, they weren’t enough when what Eddie and Venom were arguing about was the consumption of human beings.

He found that out when he happened to overheard some older women they were walking by loudly debating whether or not they should report him to the police for murder. As soon as he realized their decision was not going his way, Eddie quickly hushed Venom, much to the symbiote’s annoyance, and quickened his pace away from them.

When they were well passed the group, he broke into Venom’s sulky silence to explain. “Sorry, love. They were going to call the cops, and I’m too pretty to go to prison.”

**Why would we go to prison, Eddie?**

“Well, it might surprise you to know cannibalism is actually against the law.”

Venom huffed. **They could never prove it without the bodies.**

“That’s actually not a bad point,” Eddies conceded, “Still, I think it’d be easier if we came up with a different word to use when we’re talking about the people you eat.”

**You mean, the people we eat,** Venom corrected.

“Ew, no. The eating people is all you.”

**There is no ‘me.’ Like it or not, there is only ‘we.’**

“And _we_ probably should just let Eddie have his illusions if _we_ ever want to eat another bad guy.”

**Yes. That is what I meant. The people I eat.**

“Smart. But that’s not going to stop me from getting arrested for cannibalism if we keep talking about this in public.”

**What we need is a safety word.**

“No!” Eddie said, feeling the blood rushing to his face. “That is something different…”

**What is-** Venom started before catching the tail end of Eddie’s very graphic thoughts. **Oh.**

“Yeah, ’oh.’ This would be more of a code word. Like when we are talking about eating people we could say, um, we’re going out for tater tots.”

**But then what would we say when we really wanted tater tots?**

“Okay, maybe not tater tots. How about carrots instead? You’ll never ask for them of your own free will.”

**No. Vegetables are too gross. That would make us lose our appetite.**

“Not fucking likely!”

**No,** Venom repeated. **Nothing gross and dead.**

“Fine. You choose the code word if you’re going to be so picky.”

Venom made a thoughtful hum that Eddie could feel reverberating through his bones before saying confidently, **Gummy bears.**

Puzzled, Eddie asked, “Gummy bears? Why gummy bears, love?”

**We like gummy bears, but do not eat them much. And on both people and gummy bears you have to start with the head first.**

“Do you now?”

**Yes. It means the gummy bears suffer less and keeps the humans quiet.**

“Okay, that makes a certain, disturbing amount of sense. Gummy bears it is.”

A moment passed before Venom spoke again. **Eddie?**

“Yeah?” Eddie asked, amused. “Or, let me guess; all this talk made you hungry for some ‘gummy bears.’”

**No. Well, yes, but that is not what I was going to ask.**

“Okay, so what do you need, buddy?”

**Can we have a safety word, too?**

Only Venom’s intervention kept Eddie from tripping and falling face first onto the pavement.


End file.
